Lost Shadows Shadowtail's Tale
by Tangletail
Summary: Something unthinkable had happened. Somehow Tigerstar had managed to return to the world of the living, this time with more power then ever. Without a clear hero in sight, can the clans beat this foe once again, this time for good?


**Things you should know:**

**-This is my first fic ever, so please be kind.**

**-I have only read the first series, half of midnight, half of moonrise, and about the first fourth of eclipse. I don't know much about the new territories, so over look the slight error here and there, I'm going off of the words of others.**

**-I will be posting an ****Allegiances at the start of every chapter, that way it's updated. The first chapter doesn't get one though, but the rest will. **

**-I don't own warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

**-I really stink at spelling/grammar. Mistakes are expected. **

**A kit is lost**

Three kits sat curled next to their mother. The large she-cat queen was alone in the nursery and long lost in her dreams of her long lost mate. She didn't even twitch in her sleep, the only sign to show that she was in fact having a good dream was the lack of the usually constant pain on her face. The three kits beside her sat almost as still.

One had a pelt as red as embers and the flames that dance over them. The other had a pelt the color of dried leaves on the forest floor in leaf bare before the snow falls, pure, solid, and beautiful. The last had a pelt as silver as moonlight.  
Suddenly the silver kit's eyes flew open. Their normal sky blue coloring was now a bright glowing silver that almost burned to look at. The kit stood up with care as not to wake the sleeping others, but he failed and stepped on the tail of the leaf-brown kit. She stirred and looked up at her silver brother with sleepy but angry eyes..

"Moonkit? It's the middle of the night for StarClan's sake!" She whispered angerly.

The only answer he gave to his sister was a stern glare with his freighting silver eyes.

"Moonkit?" She asked once again before rising to her feet like her brother, all the sleepiness gone from her tiny frame.

He didn't even look at her and walked straight out of the nursery without giving her so much as a second glance. She, now very confused, fallowed after as he trotted out of camp. Perhaps because all the others where all still tuckered out from the gathering that day, no other cat woke to see the two kits leaving camp. Even if they had, the silver kit wouldn't have stopped for all of StarClan.

The traveled though the wood for quite a while with only to moon taking notice of their existence. Even though the kits had never left camp before it seemed as is the silver tom knew exactly where to go as if he has walked the grounds for many moons. He picked his way carefully and skillfully though the brush till the two kits reached a clearing in the wood.

The brown she-kit stayed in the bushes. Some force told her not to go any farther, something told her that nothing good would come of it. Her brother however, unaffected by the force, walked straight into the clearing as free of emotion as before. He sat and waited, not moving at all. The brown kit even doubted that he was breathing, only his glowing eyes separated him from the dead. Soon three more kits arrived in a similar state as the silver one, unresponsive. The brown kit did realize thought that only her brother's eyes were glowing, the others looked only glazed over and foggy. The kits gathered into a perfect circle with out a word spoken between them as if something else had told them all where to go at the same time, and this thing hadn't used a word.

"Four kits, the kin of fire, water, air, and earth." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from no where, but everywhere at once. All the cats seemed to look to the sky at once. The brown kit looked up, but she saw nothing but the sinking full moon and a few dull stars. She looked back at the kits in the circle. "Each with the stars in their eyes" The voice continued. "One for the ones sitting in waiting,"

A white she-kit stepped forward while still looking at the sky, braking the lifelessness on her face with a relief of hope in her eyes. Then to the brown kit's surprise she started to turn into beautiful glittering dust that looked like millions of stars flying apart and disappearing. It started with her paw and moved quickly up her body till the whole kit was fiery sparks for a mere second.

When the last sparkle faded the voice said "One for the ones still left with hating,"

A black and white tom now stepped forward. Even more amazingly then the last he seemed to slowly melt into the shadows that the trees made in the light of the moon. His yellow emotionless eyes where the last of him that anyone ever saw.

Still, the voice went on, "One for the ones facing upheaval,"

Now the brown kit was expecting something, but nothing happened. A red she-kit simply stepped back into the night and rustled off toward the way that she had come. This puzzled the brown kit for a while, and then the voice broke her confusion.

"One for the doorway of ever evil"

Now the brown she-kit was scared. Only her brother was left. His eyes started to grow brighter and brighter. Soon they grew almost too bright to look at for more then a blink, like tiny suns in his eyes, only brighter. Sparks flew from them and landed all over the clearing, burning the grass in a strange way and turning it white. The brown she-kit even had a few land on herself. They burned worse then anything that she had ever felt, like fire sad of sadness and hate. She backed away, but only a kit-step or so, she didn't want to leave her brother. She stepped back until the light finally stopped. She stepped onto the edge of the clearing, but she saw no sign of her brother. She felt suddenly very lonely and the wind burshed though her fur sending shivers down her back and standing her fur on end.

Even the moon seemed to have left her, and the only light came from a pair of dark amber eyes that watched her from the other side of the clearing. They stared at her for what seemed like ages, never seeming to blink to stray from their target, but with the rising sun theese, like the stars in the sky, like the memories of the night, faded.

When she returned to camp the next morning they asked her three questions, over and over.  
"Where were you?"  
"Where is Moonkit?"  
"How in StarClan's name did you get those light spots on your pelt?"

None of which she could give the answer, but the now lighter flecks on her once perfectly solid pelt had shown her that it wasn't a dream, though she would often tell her self it was. She didn't dare tell a soul, it would be many moons before she ever would.

She had no idea of the life saving warning she wasn't passing on.


End file.
